


Master Splinter

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Household Hacks, Splinter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Vince has a splinter





	Master Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> #4 How bad is it?

“Son of a bitch!” Vince called out. (Y/n) could hear him from inside the kitchen. Putting down the macaroni salad she was prepping, she raced to the patio door to look at him. He was standing on one leg, holding his other up to look at his foot.

“What happened? (Y/n) asked, stepping outside.

“I think I’ve got a splinter in my foot,” Vince told her. “Fucking hurts!”

“I told you we needed to sand and refinish the deck,” She told him. “Go sit in one of the lounge chairs and let me look.” Vince hopped over to one of the chairs they had on the deck and flopped down on it. (Y/n) took his foot into her lap to look at it.

“How bad is it?” He asked her, cringing a little. “Will I have to have my foot cut off or something?”

“It’s not that bad,” (Y/n) laughed. “Let me get some tweezers and I’ll pull it out.”

“But won’t that hurt?” Vince asked.

“A little, but it’ll make you feel a lot better,” She told him. “Unless you want me to use the glue technique which takes a little longer and you’d have to stay sitting since it’s on your foot.”

“What’s the glue technique?” Vince asked.

“It’s when I pour glue over the splinter, wait for it to dry, then you pull it off just like skin from a sunburn.” She explained. Vince nodded.

“I like that idea. Let’s do it.” He smiled at her, making (Y/n) sigh and shake her head. She headed inside and found a bottle of glue in her craft supplies. “It’s not super glue, right? Because I saw what happened that one time I put...I mean Nikki put super glue on Tommy’s drumsticks.”

“No, it’s just run of the mill, every day Elmers glue,” She told him. “Now, I’m thinking the best way to do this is to have you lay on your stomach.” Vince nodded and flipped over. (Y/n) poured some glue on his foot. “It’ll take a bit to dry, but it should be good to go in enough time for you to get the grill going before the other idiots show up. I need to finish up some things inside. Just yell if you need me.”

“Thanks babe,” Vince smiled at her. She made her way inside, finishing up everything that she needed to do. It was about twenty minutes later she went out to check on Vince. He was still on his stomach, but with his eyes closed as he napped in the sun.

“Hey Vince,” She shook him gently. He opened his eyes and peeked up at her. “I think the glue’s dry. Wanna peel it off and see if it worked?”

“Yeah!” He turned so he could peel the glue off his foot. And sure enough, the splinter came out with it. “Babe! You’re a genius!”

“Not really,” She laughed. “Well, maybe you should wear a pair of flip flops while you’re manning the grill.” She pressed a kiss to his lips and went back inside to get him some flip flops.

And that night, while they were all eating, Vince kept telling everyone how smart (Y/n) was for her simple household hacks, making her blush the entire time.


End file.
